Die Zombies sind zurück!
by T-Virus 666
Summary: Das T-Virus hat sich über die ganze Welt verbreitet. Alice und ihre Freunde sind unterwegs um Überlebende zu finden und zu retten. Gelingt es ihnen..?
1. Default Chapter

"Resident Evil" gehört nicht mir und ich habe nicht vor Geld mit der Geschichte zu verdienen!

Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Film "Resident Evil" und ist als Fortsetzung an den zweiten Teil gedacht.

Alice und ihre Freunde sind unterwegs um Überlebende zu finden, den das Virus breitet sich wieder aus und das nicht nur in Racoon City.

Kapitel 1

(Alice erzählt)

Mein Name ist Alice und ich erinnere mich an alles.

Die Stadt Racoon City gibt es nicht mehr, sie wurde dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, alles hat gebrannt. Die Bombe die sie zerstörte wurde von der mächtigsten Firma der Welt abgeworfen. UMBRELLA!

Die Firma, die für das Leben tausender Menschen verantwortlich war. Mit einem Knopfdruck wurde alles vernichtet. Die Stadt Racoon City besteht nur noch aus Asche. Sie haben gedacht damit wäre das Problem beseitigt, die Asche würde vom Wind verweht und alles wäre vergessen. Aber das war ein Irrtum.

Die Asche, von tausenden infizierten Leichen, die über die Grenzen von Racoon City hinaus geweht wurde, war nicht nur Asche.

Der T-Virus lebte in der Asche weiter, er wurde durch die Luft getragen, über die Grenzen von Racoon City hinaus und verteilte sich über das Land.

Zuerst hat niemand bemerkt was geschah… bis es zu spät war.

Anfangs wurde über eine rätselhafte Krankheit in den Nachrichten berichtet. Tiere benahmen sich merkwürdig, aggressiv. Viele Menschen litten unter dauerhafter Übelkeit, Erbrechen und Ausschlag. Die Krankenhäuser waren überfüllt, bis die ersten Menschen starben. Doch sie blieben nicht tot!

Die Asche mit dem Virus hatte sich über das Land verteilt. Tiere und Menschen atmeten es ein oder es gelangte über das Futter in die Tiere und von da in den Menschen.

Die Seuche verbreitete sich rasend, sie verbreitete sich so schnell, dass noch nicht einmal UMBRELLA etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Die Zombies, die entstanden waren schnell, aggressiv und hundertprozentig tödlich. Durch die Menschenmassen die vor der Katastrophe fliehen wollten, verbreitete sich das Virus rasendschnell. Überall auf der Welt wurden Fälle gemeldet und niemand war auf so etwas vorbereitet, geschweige denn, dass irgendjemand wusste wie man sich davor schützen konnte. Die wenigen Menschen die es geschafft hatten sich in ihren Häuser oder sonst wo zu verbarrikadieren werden auch bald sterben, sie werden verhungern, verdursten oder einfach vom Wahnsinn besessen ins Freie laufen und von den Zombies zerfleischt werden. Es ist hoffnungslos die Lage unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Welt ist verloren.

Mein Name ist Alice und auch ich habe den T-Virus in mir, aber ich mutiere nicht zu einem Zombie. Bald werde ich das einzige Lebewesen auf der Erde sein das noch an einen Menschen erinnert. Einen Menschen der nicht bei "lebendigem" Leib verwest. Einem Menschen der nicht seinen unersättlichen Hunger stillen muss und alles tötet was ihm über den Weg läuft. Bin ich allein…?

Kapitel 2

(Alice erzählt)

Die Welt ist am Ende. Egal wo man hinkommt es stinkt nach Tod und Verwesung. Jill und Carlos zwei Ex-S.T.A.R.S. Mitglieder, Angela Ashford, die Tochter eines Umbrella Wissenschaftler und ich waren unterwegs um Überlebende zu finden. Doch wir haben keine Hoffnung mehr. Carlos und Angie sind auch mit dem T-Virus infiziert, da ist es ein leichtes, uns frei unter "Ihnen" zu bewegen. Carlos wurde gebissen, doch mit dem Anti-Virus lässt sich die Mutation aufhalten. Genauso stoppt es die Mutation bei Angie die als Kind krank wurde.

Doch Jill ist ein Mensch, vielleicht der letzte Mensch auf dieser Erde. Wir müssen auf sie achten, dass wir sie nicht auch an die Zombies verlieren. Wie so viele Menschen denen wir begegnet sind und die wir dann doch verloren haben. Überall liegen Leichen, Menschen die sich selbst getötet haben um nicht einer von denen zu werden. Der Verwesungsgestank der sich über das Land ausbreitet ist fast schon unerträglich.

Wir sind immer wieder kleineren Gruppen von Überlebenden begegnet, die sich in Häusern verbarrikadierten. Aber nach und nach wurden sie immer wieder von den Zombies infiziert. Die letzten die wir trafen, hatten sich im Keller eines Hauses eingesperrt. Sie waren schon fast wahnsinnig, denn das klägliche Stöhnen und Schreien der Zombies macht einen verrückt. Dazu kam noch das sich einer der Gruppe vor ein paar Tagen selbst erschossen hatte, weil er es nicht mehr aushielt. Der Verwesungsgestank in dem kleinen Kellerraum war allerdings noch erträglicher als der draußen. Es gab keine Chance die Gruppe in unserem Wagen mitzunehmen, es waren 5 Leute. Hätten wir gewusst dass sich das Platzproblem in ein paar Tagen von selbst erledigt, hätten wir nicht so viel Zeit mit der Planung verschwendet.

3 der Leute, 3 Männer die völlig sinnlos unsere Munition vom Dach des Hauses verschwendeten, hatten sich entschlossen unseren Wagen in einer Nach -und Nebelaktion zu stehlen. Das wurde ihnen leider zum Verhängnis. Der Erste wurde schon gleich beim öffnen der Haustür in den Arm gebissen. Der Zweite beim einsteigen in den Wagen, in den Hals. Er verblutete sehr schnell und kam auch überraschend schnell wieder zurück und erledigte somit den Dritten, der völlig verängstigt und panisch im Auto saß und schrie. Er hatte es wenigstens bis zum Auto geschafft. Wir versuchten noch ein paar Stunden die Bisswunde im Arm zu versorgen aber es war zwecklos. Wir mussten den jungen Mann erschießen und legten ihn in den kleinen Kellerraum zu seinem Freund.

Somit waren es noch zwei die übrig blieben. Aber nicht mehr lange, wie wir feststellen mussten. Denn die Zombies wurden von der Schießerei auf dem Dach angelockt und belagerten jetzt schon zu dutzenden das Haus und es wurden von Stunde zu Stunde mehr. Wir vernagelten die Fenster und Türen mit Brettern, um Zeit zu gewinnen aber das war natürlich lächerlich. Denn wir mussten so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus fliehen.

Wir bemerkten zu spät dass die Zombies einen Weg ins Haus gefunden hatten. Durch ein kleines Kellerfenster. Sie zwängten sich in rasender Wut durch das kleine Loch und jagten die Kellertreppe hinauf. Als wir sie hörten war es für eine der Überlebenden bereits zu spät. Sie lief den Untoten direkt in die Arme und wurde von ihnen regelrecht zerfetzt. Das Blut, das aus ihren Wunden spritzte machte die Zombies noch rasender und sie jagten nun auch uns ins erste Geschoß des Hauses. Wo wir uns in einem kleinen Zimmer einsperrten…

Kapitel 3

(Alice erzählt)

Wir saßen in einem kleinen Raum, im ersten Stock fest. Angie, Carlos, Jill, eine junge Frau und ich. Es gab für uns eigentlich kein Endkommen. Denn außer der Tür, vor der die Zombies warteten und einem Fenster, gab es keinen Ausweg. Unser Auto, das direkt unter uns stand, war zwar greifbar nah. Doch bei dem Fluchtversuch der drei Männer hatte einer die Tür aufgelassen. Also randalierten auch zwei Zombies in unserem Wagen. Was konnten wir tun…?

Jill und die junge Frau, beides noch nicht infizierte Menschen, mussten beschützt werden. Angie natürlich auch, denn sie war ja noch ein Kind. Allerdings eins das mit dem T-Virus infiziert war. Deshalb für die Zombies recht uninteressant. Carlos und ich, mussten eine Lösung finden um aus dem Zimmer zu fliehen.

Ich sprang aus dem Fenster, direkt in die tobenden Zombies hinein. Carlos feuerte vom Fenster aus auf die Untoten und Jill behielt die Tür im Auge, die nicht mehr lange standhalten würde. Ich erledigte einen nach dem anderen. Entweder schoss ich den verwesten Gestalten direkt zwischen die Augen oder ich drehte ihnen den Hals um. Wie auch immer, beides zeigte Wirkung. Ich gelangte zum Wagen, wo ich die beiden Kreaturen tötete, die unsere Sitze mit ihren dreckigen verwesten Körpern beschmutzten. Im Kofferraum hatten wir noch einen letzten Vorrat an Munition. Unteranderem auch zwei Handgranaten. Sicherheitshalber fuhr ich das Auto ein paar Meter beiseite und erledigte "zufällig" noch vier Untote, indem ich sie überfuhr (mehrmals).

Als Carlos und Jill merkten was ich vorhatte, versuchten sie mit einem kleinen Tisch das Fenster zu verbarrikadieren. Die Sprengung hätte sonst die Fensterscheiben zerspringen lassen und die Scherben hätten sich in die Körper meiner Freunde gebohrt. Nun entsicherte ich die Handgranate und warf sie direkt in die rasende Menge hinein.

Im gleichen Moment als die Granate explodierte brachen die Zombies durch die Tür, und fielen sofort die junge Frau an. Sie schrie und wehrte sich, doch sie war verloren. Das Blut strömte aus ihren Wunden. Die Untoten zerrten an ihren Armen und Beinen, rissen Haut und Fleischfetzen raus und fraßen sie gierig. Es blieben Angie, Jill und Carlos nur wenige Sekunden, denn die Kreaturen waren mit einem Opfer nicht zufrieden.

Ich fuhr mit dem Auto direkt unter das Fenster sodass Jill als erste direkt durch das Sonnendach in den Wagen gleiten konnte. Danach folgten Angie und Carlos. Wir fuhren durch die zerfetzten Leichenteile, die Knochen knackten unter den Reifen und es hörte sich an als ob man durch eine dicke Schlammlandschaft fuhr.

Nun sind wir wieder unterwegs und suchen nach Überlebenden.

Fortsetzung folgt.


	2. Die Zombies sind zurück! Teil 2

Resident Evil gehört nicht mir und ich habe nicht vor mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

Die Zombies sind zurück Teil 2

Alice, Jill, Carlos und Angie sind wieder unterwegs, um Überlebende zu retten, doch geraten selbst in größte Gefahr.

Alice erzählt:

Es sind bereits mehrere Tage vergangen und wir haben keine Menschenseele getroffen. Alles was wir sahen, war tot und in einem mehr oder weniger schlimmen Stadium der Verwesung. Wir kamen in eine etwas größere Stadt, das Schild auf dem der Name der Stadt stand war umgeknickt und lag verbogen in einem Straßengraben. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe es umzudrehen und nachzusehen wie die Stadt hieß, denn wir würden sowieso nur durchfahren und niemanden finden.

Wir kamen an einer Kirche vorbei und Angie bat mich anzuhalten, denn sie wollte in die Kirche gehen, um zu beten. Alle starrten sie an, als sei sie nicht bei Verstand, doch irgendwie konnte ich verstehen, dass sie so Trost suchte. Denn nur Gott konnte der Menschheit noch helfen. Als ich ihr die Kirchentür öffnete, schwirrte uns ein Schwarm Fliegen entgegen, dass war schon ein schlechtes Omen. Denn die Fliegen umschwärmten die Zombies genauso gern wie Sch….!

Als wir die Kirche betraten, schien sie leer zu sein. Angie ging durch den Mittelgang auf den Altar zu, Jill, Carlos und ich folgten ihr. Sie kniete sich auf die erste Stufe, die zu dem Altar führte und fing an zu beten. Währenddessen setzten sich Jill und Carlos in die erste Reihe der Sitzbänke und unterhielten sich leise. Ich ging durch die Kirche und durchsuchte sie nach Dingen die wir brauchen könnten. Dabei stieß ich auf eine Tür. Als ich sie öffnete, war es stockdunkel und ein ungewöhnlich starker Gestank der Verwesung wallte mir entgegen, dennoch konnte ich erkennen, dass eine schmale Treppe nach unten führte. Nach dem Gastank zu urteilen mussten da unten Hunderte von Toten liegen.

Ich rief Jill, die eine Taschenlampe bei sich hatte, zu mir und so machten wir uns auf den Weg nach unten. Wir gingen drei oder vier Stufen, als Jill mit ihrer Taschenlampe die Wände ableuchtete. Die Wände waren schwarz und es sah aus als würden sie sich bewegen. Plötzlich stolperte Jill und versuchte sich an der Wand zu halten, als die Hölle losbrach. Die Wände waren über und über mit Fliegen bedeckt, es waren Milliarden von ihnen und alle schwirrten gleichzeitig los und auf uns zu. Wir konnten nicht atmen. Denn wenn wir den Mund aufgemacht hätten, wären uns die Fliegen bis in den Magen geflogen. Wir konnten auch nichts sehen und so erahnte ich nur die Gefahr, die am Ende der Treppe auf uns lauerte.

Als der größte Anflug vorbei war, gingen wir weiter. Jill schniefte die ganze Zeit und fluchte laut. Denn ihr waren die Viecher in die Nase geflogen und eine Fliege war besonders hartnäckig und ließ sich nicht dazu bewegen, aus ihrer Nase zu verschwinden. Nach weiteren vier Stufen hörte ich ein seltsames Geräusch. Ich dachte sofort an einen Zombie, doch es schwang etwas noch gefährlicheres in dem Laut mit. Es war ein Stöhnen, Klagen, Knurren und Fauchen gleichzeitig und es war lauter als das Geräusch, das ein Zombie von sich gibt.

Die Treppe machte eine Kurve und ich hörte, wie stolpernde Schritte uns entgegenkamen. Plötzlich spürte ich, dass auch ich in Gefahr war. Denn normalerweise konnten mir die Zombies und auch andere Kreaturen, die mit dem T-Virus infiziert waren, nichts anhaben, da ich selbst infiziert bin. Doch das hier war anders, ich spürte die Gefahr, die von dem Wesen, was auch immer es war, ausging.

Ich drehte mich um und schrie Jill zu, dass sie wegrennen sollte, den Jill war noch immer der einzige Mensch, dem wir bis jetzt begegnet sind. Alle anderen bei uns, waren auch mit dem T-Virus infiziert, konnten aber die Mutation, die es auslöste mit dem Antivirus stoppen. Jill lief los und rannte um ihr Leben, schrie dabei Angie und Carlos zu, sie sollten zum Auto laufen. Carlos versuchte Angie, mit seiner Jacke, vor den Fliegen zu schützen, doch es gelang ihm nur schwer.

Das Monster kam die Treppe hoch. Wir standen alle an der kleinen Treppe, die zum Altar führte, als wir sahen, wer oder was uns entgegen kam. Vor einiger Zeit war er wohl der Pastor dieser Kirche gewesen, denn er trug immer noch seinen Talar. Doch sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer Fratze verzerrt. Seine Augen waren blutrot und Blut tropfte heraus, seine Zähne waren länger als normal und spitz gezackt. An seinen Fingern ragten messerscharfe Krallen hervor und seine Arme berührten fast den Boden. Er stolperte zuckend auf uns zu und hob seine Arme, um uns zu zerfetzen. Wir trennten uns und liefen alle in eine andere Richtung, dass irritierte ihn und wir hatten einige Sekunden Zeit. Carlos und ich sprangen über die Bänke hinweg, Jill lief rechts am Rand lang und Angie lief durch den Mittelgang. Was ein Fehler war, denn das Monster merkte, dass die langsamste Person, auch noch den einfachsten Weg lief. Doch Carlos, Jill und ich überholten Angie mit Leichtigkeit und sammelten uns vor der Kirchentür, sodass Angie uns entgegen rannte. Das Monster holte schnell auf, war aber auch fast zwei Köpfe größer als Angie und so konnten wir ohne Probleme das Feuer eröffnen.

Die Kugeln die wir abfeuerten, zerfetzten dem Monster das Gesicht, doch es lief immer weiter und weiter. Es wurde noch nicht mal langsamer, ihm fehlten schon ein Auge, ein Ohr, seine Wangen waren mehrfach getroffen und legten die Zähne frei, doch nichts schien dieses Monster zu stoppen. Angie lief an uns vorbei aus der Kirchentür hinaus und zum Wagen. Der Pastor war jetzt keine 10 Schritte mehr von uns entfernt und holte zum Schlag aus. Wir warfen uns zur Seite und konnten im letzten Augenblick den Krallen entkommen. Ich rief Jill zu, in den Wagen zu steigen und den Motor anzulassen, damit wir schnellstmöglich fliehen konnten. Doch das Monster versperrte ihr den Weg. Es schien zu merken, dass Jill noch nicht infiziert war und stolperte auf sie zu. Carlos schoss sein ganzes Magazin leer, doch außer den Löchern in der Haut und Blut, das aus den Wunden floss, bewirkten die Kugeln nichts. Ich selbst hatte nur noch 10 Schuss in meiner Waffe und platzierte die Treffer alle in der Brust des Pfaffen, sodass eine größere Wunde entstand.

Ich sah Carlos an und nickte ihm zu, er wusste genau, was ich vorhatte. Er sollte den Kerl von Jill fernhalten, ihn ablenken. Das tat er dann auch, er stellte sich hinter eine Kirchenbank und schob sie dem Monster in die Seite, dass es stolperte und fiel. In diesem Augenblick konnte Jill fliehen und sich im Auto verstecken, wo Angie völlig verängstigt auf dem Boden des Wagens lag und zitterte.

Das Biest stellte sich blitzschnell wieder auf und als ich los rannte, um ihm eine Handgranate in die Brust zu rammen, drehte es sich weg und schlug mit seiner Klaue nach mir. Es war also nicht so einfach, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Mehrere Versuche scheiterten und immer wieder entkam ich knapp den Krallen. Plötzlich sah ich, dass Carlos auch eine Handgranate in der Hand hielt, zusammen konnten wir es schaffen. Wir liefen gleichzeitig von verschiedenen Richtungen auf das Biest zu, es drehte sich vergebens, denn diesmal stand immer einer von uns an der richtigen Stelle, um es ihm in die Brust zu rammen. Es war Carlos der die Granate platzierte und laut aufschrie, als der Priester ihn mit seinen Krallen am Arm verletzte. Wir warfen uns zu Boden, als gleich danach die Brust des Priesters explodierte und den Boden, die Bänke und uns mit Blut, Eingeweiden und Fleischstücken bedeckte. Als wir aufstanden, um uns die Leiche anzusehen, zuckten die Körperteile, die in halbwegs großen Stückchen übrig geblieben sind immer noch, als würden sie leben. Da ich meine Granate noch in der Hand hielt, warf ich sie beim Rausgehen über die Schulter auf den zuckenden Fleischberg.

Als sie explodierte, stützte ich Carlos, damit wir schneller zum Auto gehen konnten und ich bemerkte schon, wie sich die Schnittwunden in seinem Arm veränderten. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen und krümmte sich, als wir am Wagen waren. Ich setzte ihn auf die Beifahrerseite und schnallte ihn an. Jill gab ihm eine Spritze mit dem Antivirus, doch wir konnten gleich erkennen, dass es keine Wirkung zeigte. Wenn wir nicht blad Hilfe finden würden, war Carlos zum Tode verurteilt.

Nun sind wir auf dem Weg, um ein UMBRELLA -Labor ausfindig zu machen. Denn nur ein Wissenschaftler von dieser makaberen Firma kann ein Gegenmittel finden, um Carlos zu retten.

ENDE Teil 2

Fortsetzung folgt.


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil gehört nicht mir und ich habe nicht vor, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

Die Zombies sind zurück Teil 3

Es war rabenschwarze Nacht, als wir durch die Strassen einer unbekannten Stadt fuhren, das Ortsschild war umgerissen und wir machten uns nicht die Mühe nachzusehen. Jede Stadt war gleich, verwüstet, zerstört und fast immer menschenleer. Zum Glück mussten wir uns nicht mehr die Mühe machen, die Stadt zu durchsuchen um Überlebende zu finden, denn Carlos hatte eine neue Gabe entwickelt, er konnte voraussehen oder fühlen, ob noch menschliches Leben in einem Gebäude war. Wir mussten lediglich mit unserem Wagen durch alle Straßen fahren.

Carlos wurde vor ein paar Wochen von einem mutierten Monster angegriffen und verletzt, jeder von uns dachte, dass Carlos sterben oder zu einem Untoten werden würde. Immer wieder stach ich mit seinem Messer die eiterigen Beulen auf, die sich in der Wunde bildeten, doch wir hatten Glück im Unglück. Carlos mutierte, aber nicht zu einem Monster, er entwickelte besondere Fähigkeiten, er sah und hörte noch besser als ich. Ich selbst war einmal Opfer der UMBRELLA-Corporation gewesen und weiß, was mit einem passieren kann. Mit Carlos an unserer Seite ist die Chance zu überleben wieder ein bisschen gestiegen. Die beste Fähigkeit die er besaß, war die, dass er erstaunlicherweise Untote, Infizierte, gesunde Menschen und auch gute und böse Menschen schon vom Weiten erkannte. Er sagte, er würde sie an ihrer Aura erkennen. Untote hatten logischerweise keine Aura mehr, infizierte Menschen, so wie Angie, Carlos und ich hatten eine schwarze Aura, normale Menschen umgab ein heller Schein und böse Menschen waren rot.

Es war vor fünf Tagen, als wir noch etwas herausfanden. Carlos und ich erledigten gerade ein paar Zombies, die auf eine kleine Gruppe Menschen losging. Carlos stach einem der Zombies mit seinem Messer das Auge aus, traf aber nicht tief genug, denn der Untote blieb stehen. Doch er griff auch nicht mehr an, er versuchte nicht mehr, den Mann zu beißen, den er gerade noch am Arm gepackt hatte. Erstaunt ließ Carlos den Zombie stehen und erledigte den nächsten mit einem Tritt gegen den Kopf. Als Ruhe einkehrte und die Gruppe weiter zog, näherten wir uns dem Untoten. Er stand einfach nur da, als wir vor ihm standen, sah er uns mit seinem Auge an und folgte mit seinem Blick, als wir uns bewegten. Wir konnten ihn berühren, ohne das er angriff oder aggressiv reagierte, als wir gehen wollten, sah er uns nach und gab einen kläglichen Laut von sich. Carlos und ich sahen uns an und wir mussten uns zusammen reißen, um nicht loszulachen, denn es sah so aus, als ob er damit sagen wollte: „Hey, ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach hier so stehen lassen, nehmt mich gefälligst mit, hier treiben sich gefährliche Zombies herum." Ich hob die Hand und winkte ihm zu, uns zu folgen und das tat er, er stolperte neben uns her zu unserem Wagen.

Am Wagen angekommen, mussten wir Sherry beruhigen und Jill davon abhalten, den Zombie zu erschießen, beide waren total erschrocken und aufgeregt, als sie sahen, dass der Zombie sie nicht töten wollte. Wir setzten uns ins Auto und rätselten wie es dazu kommen konnte, es blieb nur eine Lösung. An Carlos Messer waren noch Spuren seines Blutes, das sich mit dem Zombie vermischt hat und so wieder zu einer Mutation geführt hatte. Schon wieder eine Mutation, die Gutes bewirkte.

Am nächsten Morgen war Carlos ganz aufgeregt und fummelte mit Stöcken und Seilen herum, schnitzte, bog und bastelte. Wir Frauen standen um ihn herum, stemmten die Arme in die Hüften und schüttelten die Köpfe, bis ich bemerkte, was er vorhatte. Der Zombie, den Carlos Blut zu einem zahmen Haustier gemacht hatte, machte alles was man von ihm wollte. Manche Sachen musste man ihm zwar zeigen, aber sonst hätte er sich auch ohne zu zögern auf seine Artgenossen gestürzt und sie getötet, wenn man es von ihm verlangt hätte. Carlos hatte vor, die Zombies mit seinem Blut zu infizieren und so seine eigene Armee zu erschaffen, die uns im Kampf gegen UMBRELLA unterstützen sollte. Er bastelte Pfeile und Bogen, damit wir ihm helfen konnten, die Untoten zu infizieren, sofort half ich ihm und erklärte den anderen, was wir vorhatten. Nun zapften wir Carlos noch ein wenig Blut ab und tauchten die Pfeile darin ein. Glücklicherweise reichte ein Tropfen Blut aus, um einen Zombie zu infizieren und so setzten wir uns ins Auto, fuhren im Schritttempo durch die Stadt und schossen auf alles, was nach Zombie aussah. Die infizierten Zombies folgten uns und schon bald, war es eine kleine Gruppe.

Wenn wir im Auto schliefen, standen die Zombies um den Wagen herum und bewachten ihn. Sie verteidigten ihn gegen Angreifer und infizierten im Kampf die Gegner, die sich dann uns anschlossen. Es waren ca. 30 Zombies, als wir auf eine 5 Mann starke Gruppe Soldaten stießen, die aus einem „rot strahlenden" Mann und vier „normalen" Männern bestand. Carlos gab mir sofort ein Zeichen, als er den „bösen Mann" ausmachte und riet mir, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Sein Name war N. Ginoveaf und außer ihm, waren alle anderen recht froh uns zu sehen und so was wie Hoffnung erstrahlte in den Augen der Männer. Keiner von ihnen hätte gedachte, jemals wieder mit einem anderen Menschen reden zu können, denn alles, was sie bis jetzt getroffen hatten, war tot.

Ungläubig hörten die Männer zu, als wir ihnen von unserer Geschichte erzählten, doch nach und nach näherten sie sich den Zombies und einer setzte sich sogar zwischen sie und wollte, dass wir ein Foto von ihm machten. Ginoveaf ignorierte uns und hielt sich stets abseits unserer kleinen Gruppe auf.

In der Nacht bemerkte ich, dass die Männer, wohl zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit mal wieder richtig tief und fest schliefen. Wenn man von einer Horde zahmer Zombies bewacht wird, kann man das wohl auch tun. Auch ich drehte mich um und fiel in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wollten wir weiter ziehen, doch ich wurde schon früh von Sherrys markerschütternden Schrei geweckt. Ich fuhr auf und sah, dass die Zombies am Boden lagen. Zuerst dachte ich, sie würden uns nachahmen und auch so tun, als ob sie schliefen. Doch als ich aufstand und näher an sie herantrat, sah ich mit entsetzen, dass ihnen jemand das Gehirn zerstört hatte. Einige wurden enthauptet, ein paar hatten Eisenstangen im Kopf stecken oder große Wunden von Schlägen am Schädel. Auf jeden Fall war Carlos kleine Armee tot und zerstückelt, dass schlimmste aber war, dass Carlos nirgends aufzufinden war, genau so wenig wie Ginovaef.

Ich trommelte alle zusammen, erklärte die Situation und dann machten wir uns auf, um die Beiden zu suchen. Angie und ich rannten die Straße entlang, suchten in jeder Gasse, in jedem Hauseingang und hinter jeder Tür, die offen stand, wir fanden nichts.

Plötzlich blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen, denn was ich sah, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Angie blieb hinter mir und ich befahl ihr, nicht in diese Richtung zu schauen, vor uns kniete Carlos auf dem Boden und Ginoveaf stand hinter ihm und hielt ihm seine Waffe an den Kopf. Ich hörte ihn sagen, dass so etwas wie er nicht in Umbrellas Pläne passte, unkontrollierte Mutationen sollten sofort ausgelöscht werden, damit Umbrella nicht doch noch die Kontrolle verlor. Ginoveaf würde Carlos erschießen und wenn er ihn in den Kopf schießen würde, würde es für Carlos aus und vorbei sein. Ich schlich mich heran und bemerkte, wie Carlos leicht seinen Kopf in meine Richtung drehte. Er wusste, dass ich kommen und ihm helfen würde. Carlos hatte übermenschliche Fähigkeiten, doch so schnell, dass er einer Kugel ausweichen konnte, die direkt hinter ihm abgefeuert wurde, war er auch nicht. Aber es würde ihm schon etwas nützen, wenn ich Ginoveaf einfach ablenken würde. Also versteckte ich mich hinter einer Mauer und warf einen Stein in eine gegenüber liegende Fensterscheibe, sofort wirbelte Ginoveaf herum, Carlos nutzte die Chance, drehte sich und trat ihm in den Magen, sodass er mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht zu Boden sackte. Ich lief zu Carlos, um ihm zu helfen seine Fesseln zu lösen, doch da hatte ich mich zu früh gefreut, Ginoveaf war schließlich ein Soldat und musste Schmerzen wegstecken können. Er sah mich, richtete seine Waffe auf mich und schoss. Er traf mich am Bein, sodass ich stolperte und stürzte, noch im Fallen hörte ich hinter mir Angies Schrei, sah wie sie aus ihrem Versteck rannte und auf mich zu stürmte. Nun waren wir alle drei in Lebensgefahr.

Kaum eine Sekunde später fiel der nächste Schuss und jetzt sackte Angie kurz vor mir zusammen. Carlos fing an auf Ginoveaf einzuprügeln, bis er am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte, erst dann ließ er von ihm ab und kroch auf Knien zu uns rüber. Ich sagte ihm, dass er sich um Angie kümmern sollte, denn meine Verletzung fing schon langsam an, wieder zu heilen. Angie jedoch lag da und rührte sich nicht, Ginoveaf hatte sie direkt in den Kopf getroffen. Carlos hielt sie im Arm und schrie all seine Wut heraus und auch ich konnte meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten, denn wir wussten beide, dass Angie als Untote wieder zurückkehren würde. Und dass tat sie auch in dem Moment, als ich den Gedanken gedacht hatte. Sie hob den Kopf, richtete sich auf, ignorierte Carlos und mich und starrte wie gebannt auf Ginoveaf, der gerade wieder zu sich kam. Sie schlurfte auf ihn zu, er versuchte sich zu bewegen und vor ihr zurück zu weichen, doch er war zu stark verletzt. Angie ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken und biss ihm in den Oberschenkel. Ein schrecklicher Schrei durchbrach die Stille, doch kurze Zeit später krochen und stolperten noch andere Zombies aus ihren Verstecken. Sie hatten den Schrei eines Opfers gehört und suchten nun nach der Beute.

Wir ließen sie fressen und sahen zu, wie sie Ginoveaf bei lebendigem Leib auseinander nahmen. Auch die anderen Soldaten hatten die Schreie gehört und kamen mit Jill angestürmt, wir gaben ihnen ein Zeichen, sich zurück zu ziehen, doch Jill blieb. Sie starrte auf Angie und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, doch dann hob sie ihren Bogen und schoss. Jill infizierte Angie mit Carlos Blut, auch ich und Carlos holten nun Pfeile und Bogen und infizierten die anderen Zombies. So hatten wir ein kleines Stück unserer Armee wieder, doch Ginoveaf wurde von Carlos getötet, indem er ihm mit einem Tritt den Schädel zerschmetterte.

Jill sackte zusammen, als sie Angie als Zombie auf sich zuschlurfen sah, doch Angie blieb vor ihr stehen und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Fortsetzung folgt!


End file.
